


You and Euphoria

by qnqt96



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnqt96/pseuds/qnqt96
Summary: [A4A], [Script Offer] [Narrative] [Five Senses], [Body Worship] [Vanilla] but [Sensual], [Slow Burn] [Love Letter]This is another narrative piece my cuties! I tried really hard to write it in a way that anyone could perform this for anyone to listen. We all have either experienced a connection such as this or have fantasized about experiencing it. I really hope you all enjoy this piece. Also, please feel free to make it your own! Maybe you love the look your partner gives you when you all are out on the town. Or maybe the sound of your partner’s laughter sends electricity to your core. Whatever suits your fancy!





	You and Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> [A4A], [Script Offer] [Narrative] [Five Senses], [Body Worship] [Vanilla] but [Sensual], [Slow Burn] [Love Letter]  
> This is another narrative piece my cuties! I tried really hard to write it in a way that anyone could perform this for anyone to listen. We all have either experienced a connection such as this or have fantasized about experiencing it. I really hope you all enjoy this piece. Also, please feel free to make it your own! Maybe you love the look your partner gives you when you all are out on the town. Or maybe the sound of your partner’s laughter sends electricity to your core. Whatever suits your fancy!

I want you to want me so bad, you can’t look at me without getting hot.

I want to be doing something mundane, domestic even, like emptying the dishwasher, and you come to a halt when you see me. You, standing there outside of the kitchen, an empty mug in your hand. It is still slightly warm from your morning cup of coffee. You watch me, transfixed, as I pick up a couple of plates and turn to the cabinets. The fabric of my clothing twists and turns as I reach up to place the plates on the second shelf.

As I turn back to the dishwasher, your figure registers in my periphery, and I glance up at you. Our eyes lock. The heat in your deep orbs makes my breath catch but I quickly recover, toss a flirty smirk your way and then continue my task.

I feel your gaze on my body and I swear it feels as though your hands have run over every inch of me. I’d keep my eyes off you...maybe act as though I am oblivious to what is to come.

I want you to want me so bad, that the sound of my voice makes you stop dead in your tracks.

Imagine. I am getting ready for the day, trying to tame my unruly hair into submission, while singing the latest catchy pop hit. Just as I’m about to belt out the chorus, I feel your gaze and look up towards the mirror. I see you behind me, leaning against the door jam in your work out clothes. Your hair is damp from the sweat your morning run created. Your eyes look heavy and your lips...mmm those lips are tilted up in a smirk.

I dip my head, suddenly shy. You laugh softly before telling me you’ll never get tired of the myriad of sounds that drift from my mouth.

Do you know how much I want you? Just the smell of you makes me weak in the knees.

Your scent...mmm. Your scent alone makes my mouth water. When I enter a room you’re already in, I have to stop and take in a deep pull, like it’s nicotine. It makes my head dizzy in the same way. Your scent is like a thick blanket on a winter evening; comforting...warm...inviting.

I want you...so damn bad. I yearn for your touch.

I need the skin to skin. Your warmth causes a chain reaction inside me...it tunnels marrow-deep...spreads soul-wide. One feather light touch from you causes my skin to pebble with goose bumps...causes my spine to tingle...causes my synapses to fry. It’s mind numbing and butterfly inducing all at the same time.

You have to know how much I need you. If not, you can see it in the way we taste each other.

My god, I can’t get enough of the way you taste. A kiss from you leaves me dazed. The way you nibble on my bottom lip...before oh so slowly licking into my mouth….a slow love making that leaves me enraptured nearly as much as when we are joined as one.

Your lips touch the very core of my being. They taste my tears when we make love...the salty droplets letting you know just how much you mean to me. How much I am entwined in you. How much I love you.

I know exactly what my mouth does to you. I see it in the way you shudder when I kiss that spot...right where your neck meets your shoulder. You show me in the way your thighs shudder as I slowly drag the tip of my tongue near your most sensitive parts.

I know exactly what I do to you when I lap at the sweat we create when we make love. Mmm...the way you moan and gasp...the way your body arches into my mouth, wanting more...the way your pulse races against my lips when I kiss the underside of your chin. It is the most intoxicating, addictive form of pleasure I have ever experienced.

I want you...so fucking much and I need you to know one last thing, my love.

Reaching this level of euphoria...is something I only ever want to achieve with you.


End file.
